


Surprise Visitor

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Background Het, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black didn't realise that wandering around the hospital wards would lead him to the bed of the gorgeous Remus Lupin. Now all he has to do is convince Remus to go out with him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

Remus blinked as the harsh lights met his eyes. He closed them again, slowly opening them to adjust. He could feel his body aching.

"Hi."

Remus' head turned and he opened his eyes slightly, making out a figure sitting in the chair next to his bed. His eyes hurt and he closed them again.

"Uh, hi?" Remus replied, trying to place the voice.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," Remus whispered. "Where am I?"

"Hospital. You walked in front of a car or something. You have a broken wrist."

"Who are you?" Remus asked, lifting his hand and feeling a cast wrapped around it.

"Oh, my mate... well, his wife is having a baby, but it's really slow and she's in labour and she was screaming when I was in there, so I thought I'd visit someone else instead because the waiting room is boring. You looked pretty lonely so thought I'd sit with you."

"You were in the delivery room?" he asked, confused.

"James begged me to stay in there with him, he was terrified. I don't blame him, Lily is terrifying on a good day, so today... well, he's lucky to be alive."

Remus didn't know what to do, so he nodded slightly, trying to focus his gaze to get a better look at the other man. His head still hurt.

"I brought chocolate. Don't tell Lily."

"Who is Lily?" Remus asked.

"The pregnant one," Sirius reminded him. "Are you gay?"

"What makes you think -" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"You just checked me out."

"I didn't," Remus insisted.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did, and stop denying it."

"I just woke up and there's a stranger sitting next to me. I can't even open my eyes properly, so how was I checking you out?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"Well some guy who said he was your ex stopped by, but I made him leave. He was acting a bit creepy if you ask me, kept stroking your hair. I said I was your boyfriend to get him to piss off."

Remus let out a groan. Why had this man picked him of all the people he could have bothered?

Remus' eyes finally opened properly and he looked at the man in the seat next to him, and quickly regretted his last thought. The guy sitting next to him was gorgeous. He could stay as long as he wanted.

"So, gathered by the fact that you have an ex-boyfriend and you checked me out whether you'll admit it or not, I've determined you're gay. There is no boyfriend sobbing at your bedside, so I've decided to take the place."

"What?" Remus was confused now. Well, more confused than before.

"I'm standing in as the sobbing boyfriend, praying for you to wake up," Sirius explained.

"You're not doing a very good job of it, you're not sobbing for a start," Remus replied, a slight smile on his lips.

"You didn't give me much time. I haven't been here that long," Sirius retorted.

"Did you pray at least?"

"I prayed that you were single. Does that count?"

"I suppose. Could you... if you don't mind, could you get a nurse."

"Of course. That's what boyfriends are for."

Remus watched him walk away, wondering if the handsome man had snuck out of the mental ward, or this was just a really strange way of asking him out. He found himself not caring which was the answer.

The pair returned and Remus spoke with the nurse for a bit. When she walked away, Sirius sat down in the chair again and smiled at Remus.

"So, do you like chocolate? I can go out and get some grapes?"

"Oh, you said it was your friend's chocolate," Remus said.

"I'll get her more," Sirius said. "Do you like chocolate?"

"I love chocolate," Remus replied.

"And books," Sirius said, gesturing to the small pile of books on the bedside table. "Your ex left them. Told me to tell you he called your parents and they'll be here later."

Remus nodded.

"There you are," came a new voice and the pair looked around to where James was standing in the doorway, looking absolutely exhausted.

"James, I've found my Lily," Sirius declared, grinning and jumping up from his seat, gesturing towards Remus.

James took a deep breath, running both hands over his face. "Please tell me you haven't been harassing this poor guy."

"He was hit by a car. He woke up an hour ago. He's already agreed to be my boyfriend."

"Sirius, has he actually agreed to be, or have you just assumed he wants to be? Or have you forced him into this?"

Sirius looked at Remus and thought for a moment. "All of the above," he said. "He didn't say no, so that's him agreeing, right?"

James looked in pain.

"He's my Lily. He likes books and chocolate and he's gay and single," Sirius whined. "He's bloody gorgeous too."

James looked at Sirius, who was staring at the man in the hospital bed with a completely lovestruck expression on his face, and his gaze moved to a blushing Remus.

"He apparently had a very nice chat with my ex-boyfriend who came to visit when I was unconscious," Remus offered.

"I was standing in for the sobbing boyfriend praying by his bedside."

"You didn't do either, did you?" James asked.

"I prayed he was single," Sirius answered.

James put a hand to his pounding head which Sirius really wasn't helping with, before looking back at Remus.

"Mate, I am _so_ sorry for my friend. He's not normal and has a very odd way of asking people out... and clearly no boundaries since he's trying to pick you up in the hospital whilst you're recovering. I'm really sorry for letting him out of my sight and that he's been bothering you."

"He... He's not bothering me," Remus replied, blushing. Sirius pulled away from James' grip. "Oh, and congratulations on being a dad."

"Thanks," James said, looking between the pair. "I better get back to Lily and the baby. Good luck with your recovery."

"Thanks," Remus replied.

"I'll most likely be seeing you around if you're mad enough to put up with Sirius," James added, with a grin.

Sirius grinned and winked at Remus. "I'll be back in a bit," he replied, before turning to walk with James from the room. As they left, Remus listened to the conversation between the pair. "You see, he's interested in me too. Now, let's go check on Lily and Bambi and then I'm coming back up here to see my new boyfriend."

* * *

A few hours later, Remus was sitting with his parents when Sirius turned up again. Remus expected him to disappear at the sight of them, but he grinned and walked over.

"Hey Remus, I tried to eat Lily's hospital food and it was awful, so I went out and got KFC for her, so thought I'd get you some too. Everyone likes KFC... unless you're a vegetarian. You're not, are you?"

He put the bag on the end of the bed, as Remus shook his head. Sirius looked towards the Lupin's.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Lupin, I'm Sirius."

"It's nice to meet you. Remus mentioned you came to visit him," Hope said. "He didn't explain to us how you met though."

"Well, I was downstairs waiting for Lily to have her baby and she was having contractions and frankly I was terrified of her, so I decided to walk around and saw Remus was alone so thought I'd keep him company. I brought him Lily's chocolate too but that's alright, I've already replaced it for her."

"What did she call the baby?" John asked.

"Harry. It's quite sickening really, they're all married and happy and stuff, so I've decided to find my Lily. That's where Remus comes in."

Hope and John looked at Remus, who blushed.

"I don't plan on marrying him straight away, just to take him out for dinner for now," Sirius clarified. He held up his other hand, which had another tub of KFC. "Right, you enjoy the food, I better get this to Lily, she's scary when she's angry. I'll be back up later... if you want?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Remus replied, and Sirius waved and disappeared through the doors.

"Are you sure he didn't come from the mental ward?" John asked.

Remus shrugged. "I'm still not sure, but I really don't care if he did."

* * *

"Remus, they're letting Lily out of the hospital in the morning, so I'll not be hanging around the hospital. Can I still stop in and visit you?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "If you want to, I don't mind," he replied.

"Well, James needs my help with something, so I'm going to head back to the maternity ward now. Will you call me?"

"Yeah," Remus said. Sirius turned to walk away. "Wait, Sirius. I need your number."

"I stored it in your mobile before you woke up earlier," Sirius replied, grinning. "I'll be by before I leave the hospital tonight. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll surprise you," Sirius decided.

"I'll might be out tomorrow too," Remus blurted out.

Sirius' smile grew. "Brilliant. We'll go on our first date this weekend."

Remus nodded and Sirius turned and slowly walked away, pulling out his phone. A minute later Remus' phone beeped.

Remus grinned when he saw he had a text message from a number stored under _'Your boyfriend.'_

_'Friday night. I'm taking you to dinner. Sirius x'_

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) **


End file.
